That would never happen with us!
by digssoil
Summary: New chapter! We all know that Brennan and Booth drank a bit in his office after the intern in the incinerator. But what happened next? Brennan and Booth are drunk, and you know what they say...Children and drunks always say the truth. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Well this story just popped into mind. Once someone asked me if I would ever write and mature chapter...so here it is. It my first attempt in an M so please, please forgive me if its stinks. I just wanted to change it up a bit. There's also the Teen rated story which is identical to this but only shorter...well I hope you like it. I'm still thinking if I should continue it. Please Review. **

"Booth, I think you're drunk" Brennan laughed as Booth's cup fell to the floor for the third time.

"Me? I'm not drunk" He picked up the cup and settled it firmly on the small table. He poured another shot for the both of them "You are the one getting drunk"

They drank it fast, and slapped the cups when empty. Brennan closed her eyes as the alcohol burned through her system "I'm not drunk. Okay maybe a little" She laughed.

"Dr. Bones is drunk. Call the police!" Booth joked as he raised one arm. The entire FBI building was gone but they felt as do if they needed to do everything in hiding.

"Shhh!" Brennan shot his arm down, and directed her index finger to her lips "Don't tell anyone"

"I won't tell anyone Bones. I would never tell on you" He smiled and leaned over.

"I know you wouldn't"

"But your eyes might. Look at them, they are these big!" Booth opened his arms as far as he could.

"Your eyes are getting really big too" Brennan blew air through her lips and leaned her head back "Your boss is going to be mad because of your alcohol intake"

"Your boss too" Booth pointed a finger at her.

"Na, ah" Brennan shook her head "My boss is Cam, she would never get mad at me for being drunk a night before work"

"Of course she would"

"She would be mad if I told her I got drunk with you" Brennan served her self another shot "I think she still likes you"

Booth slammed a cup to the table. Brennan served him as well "That's a lie, she doesn't like me" They drank "Even if she did, it's not like she needs to be mad because you and I got drunk together"

Brennan raised her arms "That's what I'm saying!"

"Because there's nothing between us"

"There's clearly nothing that could tie us to a more comprising situation. Not matter how drunk we get"

Booth snapped a finger "I know, it's like we have been through a lot, and we still haven't slept together"

"People that work together, don't necessarily sleep together" Brennan rolled her eyes "But Angela doesn't want to admit that"

"Its like, I've seen you being your beautiful self like forever, and we haven't slept together"

Brennan smiled at his words "And I've seen your handsome looks since we started working together"

"And I've seen you wearing those tight dresses in Vegas and that Wonder Woman outfit that made you look…" Booth directed his eyes to the ceiling "Extremely hot"

One of Brennan's hands flew to her chest "You think I looked hot?"

"Of course you were, with your long legs, and your breasts almost popping from your outfit. That was hot"

"Thank you" Brennan bit down on her lower lip "I've never told you this, but remember the time I got to your apartment and you were with Tessa. You came out shirtless, and I have to say, you are very, very well structure"

"Thank you Bones"

"Your muscle definition is entirely stimulating for the female hormone" Brennan was serving herself another glass when Booth's hand stopped her; she looked at the hand then at his face.

"I stimulate you?"

"What? No…maybe…sometimes" It seemed as if the alcohol had magically disappeared from her system, and all of her senses were sharper than ever before.

"You are very, very stimulating for the male as well"

"What?"

"Not only when you are dressed in those sexy outfits, but always. Your eyes, the confidence you walk with, all that scientific mumbo jumbo is pretty hot to me"

"Booth…" Her words were stopped by his lips crashing into hers. Without double thinking she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed back. It's probably impossible to say who stood up first, but the point is that in seconds they were both standing in the middle of his office and kissing passionately.

He was the one that pulled away first "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me"

She was shacking, and could barely grasp air "Booth, I really want you"

Booth looked at her lips, then at those eyes that took every heart beat from him, and kissed her again. In his mind he wondered how he was able to keep away from that woman for years. Their tongues battled for supremacy. Pushing her by the arms he guided her to his desk. They stopped as Brennan's back touched the desk.

Now it was her time to take charge. Parting for seconds, she took his tie off, she tried to focus into getting it off nicely but Booth's tongue in her neck was distracting her way too much. She ripped it off and threw it somewhere in the office. Using both of her hands she unbuttoned the shirt. The hands that used to be in the back of his neck were now trailing every muscle in his body.

One of his hands settled on her hips, while the other was behind her neck, pushing her lips even further into him. Without hesitating, his hand started to move up into her blouse. Booth's hand caressed her toned stomach, slowly moving up. One of her legs had flung over one of his; his tongue trailed her long neck.

"I've wanted this since a long time ago" Brennan whispered to his ear.

His hand moved to her breasts, touching them over the fabric. He couldn't take it anymore; he moved aside and took off her blouse.

"I've wanted you since I first saw you" Booth picked her up and settled her over the desk. Brennan opened her legs and Booth settled between them. He cursed as he couldn't figure out how to open the damn, black bra.

"Just rip it off. I'll buy another one"

He smiled at her and did as she had requested. For a moment he was paralyzed "You are so gorgeous, you have no idea" Leaning forward he took one nipple into his mouth, Brennan's moans were probably heard all through out the building.

"Booth! Please, I can't take it any longer" Those were the sweetest words that had ever hit his ears.

Her hands quickly found their way to his belt buckle, with much ability she pulled it off.

"I've always liked that belt buckle, but I prefer it when it's not on you"

"Excuse me? Did Bones just attempted to talk dirty?" Booth smiled as he pushed his pants down.

Brennan rolled her eyes "You know what? I'm better in sex when I use my mouth for other things other than to talk" She reached her hand down and grabbed his shaft, stroking it through the material of his red and blue boxers. He was so much better than she had expected.

"Now that's dirty talking" Booth pushed her hand away. After disposing each of their clothes, he settled firmly between her legs. In one slow motion she entered her, both of their moans just added lust to the scene.

"Booth!" She screamed as he pulled out and entered her once more. Brennan pulled her arms over Booth's back, grasping to it with strong force, the closer she was to him the better.

He repeated her name. Her real name, not her nickname, again and again. The desk accompanied their voices. They came together, Brennan collapsed her back unto the desk and Booth followed right behind her, they stay liked that for a long moment.

**So...did it stink that bad? Tell me what you thought, and if I should continue it, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think we all wanted to see how this two woke up after a few drinks together. Of course I want to thank Sian for helping me with the grammar issues, Thank you, you are awesome. And well here it is...please review when you finish reading. Reviews encourage the writing! **

Her head ached from countless servings of alcohol. It felt as though her eyelids were supporting pounds of cement. In her head she tried to recall last night's previous events, nothing came to mind_. Probably a few drinks,_ she thought. Brennan was lying to her side, she let her right arm fly over her body, but there's was no space to support it. _Strange_. She slept in the right side of her bed, always given her space to place her arms to the left. _I must've rolled while sleeping._ Brennan opened her eyes but the sun glistening shot them close once again. Sighing she turned to her side, now she flung her left arm over her body, and this time it did landed on something, though it didn't have the same texture as her bed.  
The eyes of her brain sought the object. It was rougher than her bed. She moved her hand upwards, and touched. The texture was the same rough, except for two straight lines; those were softer than any type of fabric she had ever touched. Her hand moved a little further, she recognized the shape but told her self that there must be another reasonable explanation. Her hand moved a bit more, two short lashes, a pair of eyebrows. There was no way she could convince her self out of this one. There was someone else with her in her bed. Was it even her bed?  
Brennan opened her eyes. Booth was lying next to her, one of his arms draped over Brennan's waist. Air was literally sucked away from her.

"Oh my God" She whispered, she could smell the alcohol from her own breath.

The body next to her moved it got closer to her; they would've kissed if she hadn't moved her head backwards.

"Booth" Brennan hissed as she tapped him on the nose "Booth I think we drank to much last night"

Booth moved himself a bit more and smiled.

"Booth, wakeup"

His eyes didn't open but his mouth did "Bones you taste like pie" The smiled appeared once more "I like it"

Brennan wanted to laugh but the situation called for serious manners "Booth" She looked down at her body; she was wearing black panties and a blue men's shirt. Pretending she looked by accident, she found out that Booth was wearing his red and blue boxers. Looking even lower she saw a navy blue blanket with the FBI logo covering both of their feet.

"Oh no"

"Someone turn off the light" Booth winked twice "Bones could you please turn off the lights" It took him less than a second to realize the strangeness in his sentence "Bones!" His eyes open widely.

"Something's wrong Booth"

"Why are you in my bed?" Booth kept his arm over her body, and his lips close to hers.

"Does your bed resemble a hard piece of wood?" Brennan asked with her eyes closed.

"No"

Her eyes opened, a look of fear travelled the green oasis "I don't think we are in your bed"

"Don't tell me we…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Brennan pulled free from his grip. She had to do it slowly in order not to cause more shocks to her brain.

Booth did the same thing.

"My office"

"Your office" Brennan hurried to the glass walls, she tilled one of the blinds; the only person on the floor was the janitor, he was busy pulling papers from a trashcan in an office in front of Booth's.

Booth looked down at his body "Jesus Christ!"

Brennan turned to him, index finger pressed to lips "Shhh!"

Booth's mouth dropped, he repeated again but with a different connotation "Jesus Christ_" She's beautiful,_ he thought.

Seeing his gaze travelling across her body, she tucked the shirt closer to her body and turned aside "Don't look"

Booth covered his eyes with his hand "Bones….what did we do?"

"I don't remember clearly"

"Me neither"

"Let's get dressed first"

Booth nodded, his hand still over his eyes "I agree"

"Oh no"

"What?" Booth opened his eyes as he put on his pants.

"It's ripped" Brennan picked up her bra and swung the ripped garment over her body.

"How did that happen?"

"I certainly didn't brake it" Brennan swallowed hard and turned to look at Booth. He could read her features.

Booth's jaw muscles bunched, and relaxed "Did I do that?"

Brennan looked at the bra then at his face "I think you did"

As he lowered his gaze he caught sight of something, he picked it up "And who did this?"

Brennan looked at the belt buckle "Maybe you took it off"

"And this?" Now he elevated his tie, well at least what used to be a tie.

"I'm not capable of such a thing" Brennan said while she shook her head.

Booth rolled his eyes, and swiped a hand through his head "How much did we drink?" He turned on his toes, exposing his back to Brennan.

"That I think I did"

"What?" Booth twisted his neck to be able to see his back, though he could only see the top, it was enough. Booth's back had marks done by nails, female nails to be more precise.

"And I think I did that" Booth pointed at her neck. A couple of hickies were in display up and down her neck.

"Okay" Brennan crossed her arms in front of her breasts "Lets set the facts. You and I woke up today sleeping in that desk" Brennan nodded towards the lonely desk; the floor was covered with papers that used to once occupy the fantastic piece of hardwood.

Booth nodded.

"Fact, we drank to much last night"

Another nod.

"Fact, we woke up wearing this" Brennan looked down at herself, Booth did the same.

Another nervous nod.

"The most rational explanation is…."

"We had sex" His voice was barely a whisper.

Brennan looked at him "That's possible" Several scenes flashed in her mind. She was being pushed against the desk. She was ripping his tie. He was kissing her neck fiercely. She was screaming his name over and over again. Suddenly the scenes seemed way to real, sending goose bumps up her arms. "But I don't remember" She lied. She remembered everything. The alcohol had apparently subsided during the deed.

"I don't remember either" He also lied.

"So what do we do now?"

"I suggest we talk about this"

Brennan rolled her eyes and placed her hands over her hips, pulling the shirt to her sides, revealing the cleavage between her breasts and her toned tummy "Booth it was just sex, we can pretend it never happened"

"That is an option" He shook his head to make the thoughts floating through his mind disappear.

"Let's just get changed. I can wear my blouse without a bra; I'll just put my coat on"

"Sure" He just stood there, nodding.

Brennan sighed "Could you turn around"

"I already saw you last night Bones"

"But you don't remember" She snapped and turned around.

"If you knew how much I do" He said under his breath.

"What?" Brennan twisted her neck.

"Nothing!" He snapped quickly and finished getting changed.

"So, we are clear, nothing happened" Booth finished straighten the collar of his shirt.

"For all we know, that would never happen with us"

"Okay, clear. So I'll go later to the Jeffersonian to check on the paperwork"

"Sure"

"So, see you later" Both of them got closer, but quickly realized their error and parted away.

"Okay, then I'll see you later" Brennan turned quickly, tightened the grip on her coat and left the place. The FBI building was now welcoming morning. Secretaries walked with coffee in hand, agents were sitting on their offices and the janitor was finishing his last trashcan. All wondered why Brennan had the same clothes she had on the night before…?

**SO...c'mon. Tell me what you think. Tell we what you would like to happen next, maybe I'll take it into account. **

**Please, please, please Review..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! New chapter here...I'm really enjoying writing this story!**

**Awee Bones season 3 is coming to an end, but heck! that means we will have a fourth one, that is awesome!**

**I hope you like this chapter, please REVIEW!**

**Oh, and vote for Emily Deschanel as the sexiest vegetarian alive.  
**

**/outthere/o-sexyveg08.asp**

Brennan tossed her dirty clothes into one corner of her office, too tired to hide them in her bag. She had taken a shower in the lab and changed to the clothes she kept at the Jeffersonian, but still she felt like that wasn't enough to brush away her memories_. Maybe a little more makeup will help_, she thought as she reached for one of the drawers on her desk, it got stuck, Brennan cursed and with a loud sigh decided to let the makeup thing as it was.

She turned on her computer, tapped her finger nails to the desk while she waited for the screen to load. For the first time ever, working wasn't an option.

"Are you having a garage sale and didn't invite me?" Angela entered the office; she tilled her head to the pile of clothes.

"What?" Brennan shot her eyes open, her mind tried to focus on the image in front of her, but black dots kept blocking her vision.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela placed her sketch book down and leaned over the desk to look into Brennan's eyes "You are wasted"

"No, I'm not!" Brennan pulled back and blinked a couple of times "I'm just tired"

"Because you got wasted"

"I don't even know what that means"

Angela let her body settle on the chair "C'mon, tell me, how much you drank last night?"

"Please stop talking, my head hurts" Brennan placed her fingers over her temples and rubbed small circles. In Booth's office she hadn't given time for the headache to subside, right now it was at is full peek.

"Normally I would be apprehensive and leave" Angela raised one eyebrow "But this isn't a simple headache, this is a headache you got by partying all night" Her mouth formed a perfect circle "With someone else!"

Brennan placed one hand in front of her "Don't shout"

"Sorry" Angela repositioned on her seat "Now tell me"

"Okay!" Brennan let her head fall to the back of her chair "I drank last night"

"I already know that"

"Then, this conversation is over"

"No, no, no miss" Angela shook her head "You are not getting away this easily. Tell me with who did you drink"

"Alone" Brennan directed her gaze to the ceiling.

"See!"

"Don't shout" Brennan repeated.

"I can tell when you are lying, sweetie" She did a gesture with her hand "So you better tell me"

Brennan did an award winning eye roll "I may have drank with someone else"

"A guy"

Brennan brought her head down again, and looked at Angela with disbelief "No...What?.. How do you know these things?"

"Let's just pray that one day you too will get this sixth sense" Angela winked "Do I know him?"

"You ma…"

"Hey, what's up?" Booth entered the office and closed the door. He looked better than in the morning; he was wearing a new clean suit, he had just shaven and his hair was still quite a bit damp. But the corners of his eyes still exposed the previous night.

"Booth" One of Brennan's hand flew to her mouth. Angela surprisingly didn't notice.

"Looking good Booth"

"Same as you" Booth smiled at Angela. _How was it possible that he could look extremely handsome after being drunk and passed out?_ _Stop it Brennan that was just a little incident that happened. Who am I kidding? It was everything, but little._

"Bones, how are you?" The formality didn't sound like Booth at all.

"Brennan here got a little wasted" Angela smiled.

"Angela!" Brennan shouted, causing her self more shots of pain.

"Oh, really?" Booth's jaw muscles tensed and relaxed.

"She got down and dirty with some guy" Angela shot to her feet "Aren't you going to get all FBI cop on that"

Booth placed hands on hips "No."

"What?" Asked a confused Angela.

"I mean its Bones life, I have nothing to do with it, nothing, and nothing at all" Replied Booth, nodding.

"Hmm" Angela smirked "Strange, you are always getting into her business"

"You two, stop it" Brennan stood up "Ange, I never told you that I had sexual intercourse with someone last night"

"Oh, yeah?" Angela crossed her arms in front of her chest; she puffed air through her glossy lips "How do you explain that pile of cloths?"

Brennan looked at them, and then copied her friend's gesture and folded arms in front of her breasts "I wanted to wear this ones, besides, I didn't want to be late to work" She knew it was unbelievable as soon as she said it.

"It could be that" Booth imitated the two women, and folded arms as well.

"You don't fool me honey. I saw you when you entered the lab, you are walking funny" Angela raised both eyebrows "He must be very talented to leave you walking like that"

Booth coughed and lowered his gaze.

Brennan looked from Angela to Booth then back to Angela. "Maybe I hurt myself" Brennan challenged.

"Oh you got hurt all right" Angela pointed one finger at her, and back walked to the door "But you enjoyed it" With those last words she was gone.

The two partners and drinking buddies for a night stood in complete silence.

"I am…" They both spoke at the same time.

"You go first" Booth extended a hand for her to continue.

"Booth I didn't tell Angela anything, she made her own assumption" Brennan looked at the floor.

"I know you didn't tell her…about, you know, us…"

"Because there's nothing to tell" Brennan caught in "We don't even remember" She lied.

"Yes" Booth nodded and took one step closer "Maybe we didn't…." He struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

"Have sex" Brennan completed the sentence.

"Yeah. Maybe…"

"It was nothing"

"That is possible" Booth's mid swirled with images of Brennan in the past night. Not matter how much he tried he knew those images were going to hunt him for a really, really long time.

"There's no real evidence" As by a force of nature their bodies started to get closer and closer, being away just millimeters.

"I agree" Booth placed his hands in Brennan's arms, she didn'tresist.

"Maybe we could rethink this all ov…"

"Dr. Brennan, I finished the reconstruction" Zack looked from the report in his hands to the crime solving team "Oh, did I interrupt something?" He asked, still keeping his tone scientific.

"No" Brennan shook her arms, releasing her self from Booth's grip.

Booth swiped his right hand through his hair, the other hand settled on his hip "I guess, I will see you later Bones"

Brennan nodded.

"Nice to see you Agent Booth" Zack greeted him as he excited the office, completely ignoring Zack. Zack turned his attention back to Brennan and smiled "See, it's a guy thing"

Brennan sustained a chuckle.

**So...what did you think? **

**Please, please, please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter here. Thanks for all your comments. And special thanks to Sian, who helps me edit the stories. Girl you are awesome. Eres lo mejor!!  
**

**I hope you enjoy it. Please vote for Emily Deschanel (Bones) as the sexiest vegetarian alive in ...**

**Please Review the chapter when you finish reading.**

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Booth threw back the covers of his bed and stood up. He walked toward the door, but hit his toe with the wardrobe "Shit!" Booth's hands flew to his hair, almost pulling it out.

Ever since that night in his office he hadn't been able to sleep normally. He hadn't been able to close his eyes and think of anything else other than Brennan, and somehow each night it worried him more, those were not only images from that precise night, but from every other minute he had spent with her. Which were many, and he remembered every one of them fondly.

A light lighten up in the drawer next to his bed, he reached for it "Booth" He supported the cell phone with his right shoulder, he looked at the clock. 2:10 am, who was going to call at this hour, of course, a case, "I'll be there right away" He signed out and started to dial another number.

"Brennan" A weary voice answered from the other side of town.

_Damn! That voice, now I__'__m going to be stuck with the sound of her when she awakens. _"Bones we have a case…." He explained the situation while he tried to get his jeans on.

"Give me a minute" He heard rustling, and then a man's voice "I need to go take care of a case…" She was speaking to someone else, but who? "Booth?"

"Yes" Booth answered.

He could've sworn he heard a kiss, then Brennan's laugh "Stop it" Barely a whisper "Booth I'll be ready in five minutes"

Without saying goodbye Booth closed his cell phone and threw it on the bed. _Was she with someone? At night? How long had it been since their encounter? Long enough._

Brushing his thoughts away he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Good morning Booth" Brennan entered the SUV; she looked as if it was 9:00 am, completely revitalized.

"Good morning? It's barely night" He tapped his finger to the clock.

"I was just trying to be nice"

"You are" He said under his breath.

"What?"

"Let's get to the crime scene" He restarted the engine and rushed through the empty highways. They were driving in silence for a full ten minutes, when Booth decided to break the ice "So..." He looked sideways at her, half view on Brennan, half view on the road "How was your night?"

"Good, I guess" She responded.

Booth increased the grip on the wheel "Good, good, good" He nodded all three times "That's good Bones"

"And you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How did you sleep? Well, until you were woken up" Brennan turned to face him.

"Not very good"

"Why is that?"

Booth shrugged "I don't know"

"There must be a reason Booth"

Booth accelerated the car "I told you I don't know"

Silence emerged in the SUV; Brennan tapped her finger on Booth's shoulder "Are you having memories that keep you awake?" Brennan whispered.

Booth turned to her slowly "No…no. You?"

"Me?" Brennan puffed air through her lips, and lied "Me neither, nothing remembered"

"Good, that's good" That's not good at all.

Another decade of silence surrounded them until they reached the crime scene. It was like every other scene they had been to; staff members wearing blue jackets with the FBI emblem on the back searched the scene, gathering evidence in Ziploc bags and taking photos from different angles.

Brennan got right to business, putting on her special jumpsuit and dropping to the ground to examine the bones closer.

Booth did his thing as well, questioning the person that found the body, and time to time asking Brennan questions about her findings.

"Where is everybody?" Brennan pulled back to her feet. The place was deserted; the only sound came from the hum of the lights.

"They left" Booth joined the sound of the light bulbs.

"Why?"

"Bones is 4:00 am"

"And?" Brennan took her gloves off.

Booth rolled his eyes "They got tired Bones, its normal in humans to get tired"

"They shouldn't leave" Brennan unzipped her jumpsuit.

"Well, not everybody can have the gift of having a pick me up before getting to a scene" Booth tucked both of his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Brennan turned around as she threw the jumpsuit to the SUV.

"Nothing" Booth threw hands to the air.

"No" Brennan pointed a finger at him "You said something, repeat it"

"I said nothing" Booth pressed his eyebrows lower on his eyes.

"You are mad at me" Her hands flew to her hips "And I want to know why"

"Why?" Booth took one step closer.

"Yes, why?" She took one step back.

"You want to know why, so here it goes. Because I spend all the night trying to get to sleep, trying to finally put all my thoughts aside and forget them all..."

"What do I have to do with that?" Brennan exhaled deeply.

"More that you think" One step closer, backing her against the SUV

"And when I called you, I get to hear your voice sexy as hell, and then I hear you talking to another man, at 2:30 am in the morning Bones..."

"That is none of your business; you have no saying in my life"

"True" Their bodies were packed together "But that doesn't mean it can't bother me"

"You said to Angela that it didn't!"

"Maybe I lied to keep her from discovering what happened between us" He placed both arms to her sides, preventing her from walking away.

"You didn't have to, she would've never guessed anyways" Brennan knew her friend, and knew that at the moment she was lying.

"You are not a good liar" Booth smiled. "You know that?"

"You are just being immature and entirely jealous" Brennan tried to move to her left, but Booth's arm stayed firm in its place.

"Jealous!" Booth tilled his head backward and took a deep breath "I'm not jealous"

"Oh really?" Brennan arched one eyebrow.

Booth pulled his head forward again "Really"

"Out of work you are not that big of a liar" Brennan grasped her hands in Booth's belt and pulled him even closer to her "You want me"

"That's a lie" He looked down at her hands that were beginning to travel along his belt buckle "I don't want you" His eyes met hers, and in that moment both of them knew they were entering a dangerous path "I need you"

Booth moved one of his hands around Brennan's neck and pulled her head to a kiss, a deep kiss. Brennan didn't take long to moving one arm around Booth's back while the other stayed right over the belt.

"What are we doing Bones?" Booth took time to breath.

"Two partners…" She exhaled "Satisfying biological urges, that's all"

He wanted to explain to her that he wanted more, that the kiss meant more than just some scientific mumbo, but her taste still lingered on his tongue and the only thing he wanted was more. He placed his forehead against her "I **do** want you"

Brennan reached her hand to his lips, touched them for a second then kissed him.

They had already managed to get into the back of the SUV and were trying to dispense of each other's garments without stopping their kissing, when "Hot Blooded" started playing on the front seat. They heard the tune after ten seconds.

"Shit" Brennan elevated her self using her arms. Booth was beneath her trying to unclasp her bra.

"What?" He stopped his actions, well, most of them; he still continued to elevate his head to kiss her neck and jaw.

"That's my cell phone" She was going to ignore it when a thought hit her head "Michael!"

"Who?" Now Booth really did stop all of his actions.

Brennan climbed off him and hurried to the front of the SUV "Brennan" She could barely speak. Booth heard a voice from the other side "I've just finished the recovering process, I'll be there soon Michael" More of the other voice. Brennan looked to her toes "Yes, I'm looking forward to breakfast too"

Booth stepped out of the SUV and entered the driver's side, closing the door with a loud noise. Brennan signed off.

"Booth…"

"I know, take you back to your place" Booth was definitely furious.

"Yes, please" Brennan started to get dressed again.

Booth made a sudden stop at her place.

"Booth I should've know when to stop…"

"That doesn't matter Bones, I would've never stopped if you hadn't" He tapped his index finger to the steering wheel. Brennan watched as his jaw muscles bunched and relaxed.

"This was just another mistake, we work together Booth, this can't be happening"

"Somebody's waiting for you" He looked at the rear view mirror.

Brennan lowered her gaze "Sure" She stepped out of the car and closed the door very gently. She knew Booth was mad, and she also knew he had all the right to get mad, but Brennan was not about to admit that.

"Temperance" He opened the window "Just so you know, what happened was not product of some drunken night out, or some "biological urge", okay?" He restarted the engine and flew out of there.

Brennan was left alone in the porch of her apartment building.

"Tempe you must be tired, c'mon…" Michael wrapped his jacket over her shoulder.

She stopped him halfway through and turned to face him, "Michael we need to talk"

**So...what did you think? These two can't resist each other! Please review.**

**and remeber to vote for emily deschanel as the sexiest vegetarian alive in **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soooo sorry! I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I've been having exams so it has become really hard to upload on time. But anyways, here it is. I'm also working on another Bones teen story, that will be up soon. **

**Thanks for your patience, hope you enjoy. Please Review**

"Ange!" Brennan yelled as she entered the artist's office. Hearing no response, she called out again "Angela!"

A few seconds later a very agitated Angela came running through the door "What?" She panted "Sweetie is everything okay?" Angela asked as one hand of hers flew to her chest, while the other balanced her knee.

"I should be asking you that question" Brennan stared at her friend "Why are you breathing like that?"

"It's your fault" Angela arched her back, and shot straight "I was busy…" She pondered what to leave in and what to leave out "Busy with Hodgins, when I heard you screaming my name, I though it was something urgent so I came running"

"It is urgent"

"What is it?" Angela moved her friend to the colorful couches, where they sat across each other.

"I don't know if I should tell you"

"Bren, honey, you just interrupted a very favorite activity of mine, now you are obligated to tell me" Angela smiled, and gave her a "give it to me" gesture.

"Well..." Finally realizing that being secretive about the issue was not going to help in any way, she decided to take courage and just say it in the most rational way "Booth and I have been having problems"

"Really" A huge smile appeared on Angela's lips.

Brennan nodded "He is angry with me, and I don't know why"

"Maybe it is because he is jealous of you and that guy you have been seeing, the guy you refuse to tell me about"

Brennan puffed air through her lips "I can assure you is not that"

"Then what? Did you insult his alpha male whatever?"

"No" Brennan bit her lower lip between her teeth "Not that I can remember"

"Sweetie you really ha…"

"Okay, maybe I do know why he is angry" Brennan cut in.

"I'm listening" Angela decided not to push and just let the words flow through her best friend.

"I slept with Booth"

Angela tried to keep her squeal to herself, but of course, she failed. "Bren, tell me all about it! Is he fabulous? He must be!"

Brennan rolled her eyes "Well, I didn't actually sleep with him. I slept above his desk"

"Oh my God!" Angela's mouth circled into a perfect 'O' "What about the not in my work rule?"

"It wasn't in my work!" Brennan snapped, she exhaled twice and lowered her voice "It was in his work"

"Details please"

"Ange I'm not going to gossip with you"

"Is not gossip, is girl bonding"

"I don't even know what that means" Brennan decided to cut right to the point "The point is he is mad at me"

"Why?"

"I don't know. He was extremely mad at me because I was releasing biological urges with another man that wasn't him. I mean, what happened that night, was a one night thing only, just a slip two individuals had while being intoxicated"

Angela elevated her index finger and pointed it directly at Brennan "That was your first mistake"

"What? I didn't do anything"

"You are lying"

"I am not"

"Yes you are" Angela nodded as if needing reassurance of herself.

Brennan crossed her arms in front of her breasts "What am I lying about?"

"About being it just a slip"

"It was just a slip" She pointed out with her fingers "We were drunk, we had tension because we had just finished a case, and we just happened to be alone in his office"

"So, you are telling me that it was the only time that happened?"

"Yes"

"The only time?" Angela insisted. There had to be more, those two couldn't resist each other.

"Yes…well, it was the only time we had intercourse"

"Now we are talking"

"The other day he got really mad, we were about to do it again" Brennan tilled her head back and rubbed her temples with her fingers "I'm usually able to control my sexual desires, I really am" Brennan's head came back up "But he was just too close to me, and he was angry and I was angry..."

"Honey, let me explain" Angela rested her elbow on her lap and her chin over her hand "Booth is like a drug..."

"What?"

"Let me finish"

Brennan raised her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Booth is like, let's say cocaine. Once you taste it you can never give it up" Angela smiled wickedly.

"Yes you can. How do you explain all the people that have been through rehab, or you, I'm sure you have done drugs once"

Angela shot up her eyebrows and a hand flew to her chest "I didn't. Okay, maybe a did, but so did you, plus it was a long time ago" She pointed her free hand at Brennan "You just ruined a perfect metaphor"

"Comparing Booth to cocaine is not exactly a metaphor"

"The point is hun, he is going to be hard to get over"

"Why? I got over a lot of guys, some in hours. But him, he is just…" The words couldn't form on her lips.

"Booth" Angela completed.

"Yes, he is just Booth" Her eyes started glistening due to the tears forming on her eyes "And that makes him different"

"Bren, try to make things right"

"I need to go Ange" Brennan stood up and stormed out of the office.

"She'll get it eventually" Angela muttered to herself.

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. I'm really happy that all of you continued to read this story even though it has been long since it was updated. I hope you enjoy it, please Review when you finish reading. Thanks again.**

Brennan knocked on Booth's door. He didn't answer. She knocked again, and got the same response. Nothing. Pressing her ear to the door, she could hear music from the other side. Sighing she looked down at the bottle in her hand, her eyes caught a glimpse of what looked like a rock.

"A rock" Brennan reached down "In the middle of the hall" Bringing it back up she discovered that the rock was actually a hiding place for a second key. Who would actually think they could hide a key in a false rock in the middle of a building? "Booth" She answered to herself.

She unlocked the door and stepped right in. No one was on sight; she traveled along the rooms, but found no signs of life.

Getting ready to leave she noticed steam coming from the bathrooms door. She opened it and her mouth struck the floor.

"Oh my God"

Booth was busy taking a shower. Hearing a voice he turned around, letting her even more to see.

"Bones?" First he had curiosity, seeing her bold green eyes traveling along his body reminded him of his nudity state "Bones!" Both of his hands flew to his manhood.

"I'm sorry" Brennan closed her eyes, and pressed her palms to her temples "So sorry"

"What are you doing here?" Even though he wanted to get dressed he also wanted to know the reason to her visit.

"We need to talk" She opened her eyes. She had seen men naked before, there was nothing different this time. Oh yes, there was something different, and so much better.

"Now?"

Brennan took a deep breath and nodded.

"Could you at least wait until I get dressed?" Booth begged.

"Yes, I can wait" She left the bathroom, but in seconds rushed back in.

"Geez Bones!" Booth quickly reached for a towel and covered his naked buttocks.

"This can't wait Booth" She hesitated, but finally decided. Brennan pulled a bottle of vodka "Here" She handed it to him "Let's drink Booth"

"What?"

"Let me open that for you" She snapped it back from his grip and shot it open, before handing it to him she took a deep sip. "Here" She gave it back "Now it's your turn"

"Bones what's going o…"

"You want to sit? Let's sit" Brennan grabbed his arm and pulled him to the living room were she forced them both to take a seat in the couch "Come on Booth, don't be such a partyblooper"

Booth smiled "its partypooper Bones"

Brennan rolled her eyes "It's the same"

"Bones, I'm going to ask again what's going on, and this time you are going to answer me"

She looked at the bottle in her hand "You don't want to drink, right?"

"No" Booth took the bottle away from her hand "I want you to tell me what's going on"

"I'm testing a hypothesis" She said as calmly as she would explain the anatomy lesson.

"A hypothesis?" Booth tucked the towel to his waist "About what?"

"About…" Brennan tried to reach for the bottle but Booth blocked her.

"No"

"You see" She repositioned herself on the couch "I want you…" She corrected "Us to see that we don't need all the sentimental reactions in our working relationship. If we have intercourse a couple of times more we can get used to it, and you will see me as a regular working partner, and I can forget all about it" She rose one finger "And could you be disappointing this time, I want to have the thought that you are not great in bed, that will help me get over what happened sooner"

"Bones, bones, bones" Both of his hands flew to his cheeks "You don't get it, do you?"

"It's a rational hypothesis Booth" She reached for the alcohol, and this time she got it "We won't loose anything"

"Let me get this straight, you think if we make love again a couple of times we ca…"

"I said have sex a couple of times"

"Yes" Booth took a deep breath "If we, you know, a couple of…"

"Why don't you just say sex" A smile started to form on Brennan's lips.

"Because I don't want to, okay" Booth was beginning to get irritated.

"You are very self conscious about sex" Brennan reached to touch his arm, it was still wet from his interrupted shower "You don't need to, you are quite amazing during intercourse"

"Thanks Bones, I appreciate that" Booth covered her slender hand with his hand. His smile faded into an unknown expression "Bones, I don't need to drink to want to be with you again"

Brennan shrugged "We can do it without alcohol if you prefer"

Booth took a deep breath, reminding himself that patience was a must when talking to Brennan. "No Bones, I mean, you think that we just happened to be in my office one day without nothing to do and that we just happened to be attracted to each other"

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

"Bones I wanted to kiss you since the day we met" A small grin formed on his lips "Maybe not the day we met, you were quite annoying at first"

Brennan broke into a small laugh, a light contrast to the tears in her eyes. "You were annoying too"

"And I felt in love with you somewhere along the way" With his thumb he caressed the back of her hand "I can't just pretend that nothing happen, and if we do this hypothesis of yours is just going to get worse. I love you Temperance and that's not something you just forget with an experiment" He waited for her to compose, when she didn't he spoke again "Please just tr…" Her lips came crushing upon him.

"I'm sorry" She pulled away and wiped her lips.

Booth kissed her again, grabbing her by the neck to prevent her from running away.

Brennan separated from him, her breath heavy against Booth's skin.

"Bones I'm sorry, if you don't want to I nee…"

"Booth"

"I get it, that was against your wi…"

"Booth"

"Please forgi.."

Brennan jumped over Booth's lap; she grabbed Booth's jaw forcing him to look into her eyes "Booth"

"Huh" He said openmouthed; he could feel himself against Brennan's ass.

"I love you too"

Booth's eyes literally lighten up in excitement "You serious?" Before she could answer he cut in "Of course you are, you never lie"

"You told me I lied a couple of days ago" Brennan said as her arms settled behind Booth's neck.

"But you are not lying about this" Booth shot her a charm smile.

"Finally we agree on something" Brennan pressed down on him, kissing him fiercely.

Booth stood and carried her to his room, along the way they crashed into walls and into objects, but neither of them could stop kissing. Booth lost his towel somewhere along the way.

**So...what did you think?They are finally together, everybody is happy. Now it's the time for the rest of the squint squad to find out, keep reading guys, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Please Review, your comments are what keeps me going, that and my love for BB.**


End file.
